


Unsettled

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ienzo is both grouchy and nosy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for challenge 285: Jealousy, at kh_drabble.

He wasn’t worried, he was certain of that much. Braig was known for getting into (and out of) as much trouble as Radiant Garden could provide. 

Still, he found himself watching the guard’s interactions with the newest addition to the castle and he felt... something. Every time he wrapped an arm around Xehanort’s shoulders, every interruption and playful insult, made him aware that he was missing something. Clearly, the matter needed further investigation.

Just as clearly, he wasn’t going to be able to get any answers out of the man who kept calling him ‘kiddo’. He’d have to approach the problem through Xehanort. 

Which meant he’d have to stop glaring at him. Not that _he_ seemed to notice.


End file.
